Business Practices
by kinkou
Summary: Yaoi:Kingdom Hearts/Naruto: Two businesses are trying to merge but a rival is trying to stop it. Fun, Love, and side bets are had along the way. Main pairings are Itachi/Demyx, Riku/Naruto, Sasuke/Sora, Axel/Gaara and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING : This is a Naruto/Kingdom Hearts Crossover in an AU. This story is mainly a Yaoi, but does have some Yuri/hentai/threesomes in it. Before each sex scene, I shall post a warning to it's type so that those of you that don't like it can bypass it. Also This story will be posted on and , but will be censored for the FF people (AFF will get the non-censored stuff, YAY! ) There will be rather graphic scenes (and no not all sex graphics. ^_^; ); these will also be placed in warnings. Thank you. **

Summary: The S.I. is proposing a merger with The Big O which would highly profit both companies, BUT Otokage ( a rival of SIK) desires the merger for itself. They will try anything to stop it. When rumors spread in the other companies about their future partners' work ethics, both SIK and The Big O come up with suggestions as to find out if the rumors are true or not. With a few side bets for fun.

Pairing: Itachi/Demyx, Demyx/?, Kyuubi/Sephiroth, Sasuke/Sora, Naruto/Riku, Kakashi/Cloud, Kiba/SHino, Gaara/Axel, Orochimaru/Saix, Saix/?, Neji/Xigbar, Shikamaru/Luxord, Iruka/Laexus, Tenten/Hinata, Kabuto/Xemnas, Xemnas/ ?, Jiraya/Marluxia, Kisame/?, Choji/Ino, Lee/Namine, Sakura/LArxene, Kankuro/Xaldin, Kankuro/??, Temari/Kairi/?, Sai/Roxas, Haku/Leon, Menma/Zexion, (these are the main pairings and others may crop up later ^_^ )

*****************

Chapter 1

"Earlier today, the SIK Company announced the possibility of a merger with The Big O. Financial analyst, Tom Campbell, has joined us to discuss the profitability of such a mer-"

The silver haired young man didn't even flinch as tinkling glass and plastic exploded besides his head. "You called, sir?" Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto sidestepped the next item calmly as it too collided with the wall.

"We must find a way to stop this." Hissing, the taller figure turned back to the window in anger. His long black hair shining against the lights.

"Sir?"

"The merger. SIK must NOT gain Big O's resources!" Thought flashed from scenario to scenario. He must come up with something and quick. If only he had a way to destroy BOTH companies enough to slither in and conquer.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Smiling as his pet, Mando, Orochimaru promised evil incarnate. "Call the others. We have a lot of work to do."

(One week later: evening: SIK)

Music vibrated off every cubical in the large office followed closely by the laughter of the several employees. The scene was being played out on every floor of the SIK company. Tinkling crystal quickly drew attentions once the music disappeared. All eyes focused on the maniacally grinning red-head against the far wall.

"Welcome, one and all! I'm sure each of you, by now, have heard about the upcoming merger with Big O. Well to all the pessimists who thought it wouldn't happen... guess what? YOU WERE WRONG! Hahaha." A short burst of laughter greeted him, but he quickly continued. "So this party is for all of you , who are the blood and backbone of this company. Without you this could never have been possible. So drink, relax, and have fun! And no, you don't have top worry about coming in tomorrow; everyone has tomorrow off! Enjoy!"

Chuckling, he allowed the joyous roar of the employees push him into the private elevator at his back. Once the door slide shut, his smile disappeared. It doesn't take long for the ding to tell him he'd reached the upper offices.

"Well?" The quiet question conveyed meanings far beyond its worth.

Settling onto the desk infront of his silent, silver lover, Kyuubi smiled. "The rest are enjoying themselves as we speak. We have no fear of nay interruptions."

"Good. Then let us proceed." Raven locks obscured the crimson eyes as the other partner lowered his head from the skyline view. "I'm sure you are wondering why we've called this sudden meeting."

"Damn right! You better have a good reason for making us miss the party! I mean, we deserve a chance to have a little fu-" Muffled curses completed the irritated blond's rant.

"Dobe, shut up and let Itachi talk already." Jerking his head back, Naruto took an easily avoided swing at his friend. "Don't tell me what to do, TEME!"

Kyuubi rubbed his head to ward off the incoming headache. "Naruto, we ALL want to get this over with quickly. So, PLEASE, sit down and shut up!"

"But, Kyu." Death walked silently over Naruto's grave as his brother's lover settled his gaze on him. He knew how cruel Sephiroth was. He also knew that the ONLY reason he wasn't dead yet was because he was his beloved Kyuubi's little brother. But Naruto didn't doubt that if Sephiroth thought he could get away with it, they'd be short one annoying Uzumaki. Gulping, he took the wise road and shut the hell up.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth's control over his future brother-in-law and continued. "As I was saying, I'm sure you have heard about the disturbing rumors of our future partner's business practices. WE must devise a plan of action to better assess these threats and take the appropriate actions for damage control."

Thoughtful eyes reflected back to the elder Uchiha. "Why don't we just ask them if they're true?"

The resounding thwap of Sasuke's strike against the back of Naruto's head echoed wonderfully. "Dobe. If we ask them, they would deny it whether it was true or not."

Growling, the blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Well at least it was a suggestion. I don't see YOU coming up with anything, Teme."

"Troublesome. It maybe easier to plant informants in their offices. "Spoke the napping brunette from the floor. "Especially since several new openings will develop with the upcoming merger."

Silent looks passed between all in the room, but it was Sephiroth's slow evil grin that conveyed everything. "That is a VERY entertaining proposition." Purring from his lover's smile, Kyuubi moved around the desk into his lap. "I second Shikamaru's plan. It has a lot of merit, but I also suggest that we ONLY send ones we can trust to complete their missions."

"In other words, " Itachi finished in thought, " only those in the room will do."

Frowns spotted around the group as they digested the information. "But, what about those of us that are actually NEEDED here?" Sai retorted leaning against the couch's back trying to nibble Naruto's ear as he squirmed away.

"Hmm. The more known employees will remain here. " Kyuubi nuzzled Sephiroth's neck in thought. "Kakashi, you will have to remain as director of human resources, but Shikamaru can be sent since he is just an assistant. Sai, you as well, will go. Being my assistant will make it easier for you to fit in."

"But wha-" Blinking, Sai's eyes darkened in regret. His favorite target... er... boss was sending him away. Well that would greatly cut down his 'playtime'.

"I'll get someone to take over for you temporarily to keep up appearances. I need your eyes for details in Big O." Naruto was snickering at poor Sai's predicament, but Itachi cut it short.

"Naruto, you shall join them. "

"WHAT???!!!!" Now Sai chuckled evilly.

Itachi continued unphased by the interruption. "Sasuke is a director , so can not leave. You , however, are merely my assistant . " He noticed the deep breath intake to argue and decided to derail it quickly. "As Kyuubi's brother, I know I can trust you. You, also, have a natural talent to get people to open up to you. That is exactly what we need above all else." The fox's grin was enough to tell his boss he'd do it without any more qualms.

Turning towards the final instigator, everyone held their breaths. Sephiroth debated his options, petting his red-head's soft locks. "I believe my assistant, Neji, will be invaluable to this task. Gaara, I also want your assistant, Menma, as well as your brother, Kankuro, to accompany the others. All their talents and expertise will be needed." Gaara nodded silently as well as the others in acceptance of their fates.

"So. How do we get hired at Big O?"

All three partners shared the same smile. "We'll take care of that. Just be here bright and early in the morning." The elder raven said as he turned again to the skyline. "We have a long day tomorrow."

******************

(Same evening : Big O)

Knocking on the large double doors, Riku rolled his eyes at the antics behind him.

" But Roxy!" A tall red-head whined pathetically at the shorter blond.

"Don't 'but Roxy' me, Axel! I've told you to keep your wandering hands to yourself!"

"I know, but you don't have to be so violent. These love pats of yours are just a little too hard." Axel rubbed the arm gently that Roxas assaulted with breaking force. Luckily, Axel's bones were pretty dense. Too bad that went for his head as well.

Riku could just HEAR the vein throbbing in Roxas's forehead. Keeping his snicker to himself, he almost felt sorry for his friend. Almost being the operative word here. You'd think after four years of shoot downs, Axel'd get the idea. Roxas didn't like him as a lover. Just a friend and coworker. End of story. But poor Axel was still deluding himself.

"That was NOT a love pat!!!! And IF you don't quit, you're going to be short a little pe-" Riku was glad the doors finally opened cutting off Roxas's rather graphic threats. Striding softly across the rich maroon and silver carpet, he paid little attention to the crystal and gold decorations throughout the large room. Roxas and Axel, on the other hand, openly gaped for a few moments before scurrying back to him. Several other directors and assistants were sitting around the heavy wood conference table. By the silence and glares. Everyone was waiting for them. If it wasn't for Riku leading them in, they'd have fought severe embarrassment.

Taking his position to the side of Big O's president, Riku indicated their seats as well. At Xemnas's nod, Riku began. "You are all aware of the distressing reports presented to us about our future partners, SIK. We have called this emergency meeting to address these issues."

Several voices rose at the implications. Rumors like these, if true, would destroy the company. Quickly rapping on the table, the other silver haired man called all attention forward once more. "Are there any ideas as to possible solutions?" Each director received Xemnas's unnerving gaze.

Silence crept around the table as everyone entered deep thoughts on the matter. Axel watched his adorable blond boss for several minuets wondering why he didn't speak up. After all that was why Riku had brought them in the first place. He'd heard of Roxas's plan and thought the others should as well. Nudging hard into his ribs, Axel got a satisfying yelp in return. All eyes quickly turned on him.

"Roxas? Do you have something to say?" Smirking, Riku leaned further back in his chair.

Gulping, Roxas stood after sending a death glare to his 'innocently working' assistant. As if the evil satisfied smirk wasn't tale enough. "Um. I was thinking earlier, sirs and madams, that we need a way to verify these rumors. Well, I would suggest hiring undercover agents to infiltrate SIK and acquire the needed information."

Nodding, Xemnas leaned back as well. "And I assume you already have someone in mind?"

Feeling more confident, Roxas crossed his arms. "Yes, sir. As a matter of fact, I do. I have two brothers and a cousin that currently work for the United Kingdoms Elite undercover agency. They are very good at their jobs and discreet. I can speak to them and their boss about the specifics. Quickly and quietly are their main mantras."

"Hmmm." Looking unsure, Xemnas glanced around at the others. "Are there any other ideas?"

Amid the shaking heads, Riku leaned forward. "I actually second Roxas's plan. It has the best possibilities. Also, I know several of the UKE employees as well as the owners. There would be no leaks linking them to us. Even IF they get caught."

The dark look lifted slightly as Xemnas stood. "Very well. Roxas and Riku, contact this United Kingdoms Elite tomorrow. We only have three months to decide whether to continue the merger or not. After that the contract will be ready and signed. They had BETTER succeed." The threat hovered over Roxas's head as he merely nodded. Satisfied, Xemnas left in a flurry of quiet voices.

Roxas sat heavily in his seat, dazed and shocked. It wasn't until he felt a warm hand running silently under his shirt that he came back to reality. Swatting the hand away, he turned his cold glare on the perpetrator. "AXEL."

Laughter greeted him as the red head danced out of reach. "See. I told you that'd wake him up."

Shaking his head, Riku swatted Axel quickly as he strolled by. "Come on you two. We have a lot of work to do planning this out before we speak to Jiraya."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all sorry for the late update. But I am glad to say that Chapter 3 is almost ready for posting as well. I do want to thank everyone that's offering me ideas and critics. Also I want to thank Linkin Park for creating the wonderful song "What I've done" that I've borrowed for this story to share with all. I don't own a thing and no moneys are being received for this piece of entertainment. Thank you all. And please let me know of what I should change, correct, or any ideas you would like me to add in the future. )

Chapter 2

Ah. The wonders of a hot delicious vanilla chocolate latte. There really wasn't anything as good, well, except maybe sea salt ice cream. But that was his twin's nitch, this was his alone. Taking another sip, Sora allowed the sweet-bitter heaven wash across his taste buds. A moment of peace passed as his eyes slowly opened to the matching sky color above. Everything was perfect. His smile rivaled the sunbeams filtering through cinnamon locks as he quickly continued on his way. Glancing at his watch, he confirmed what he already knew. For once, he was early. The office would be his, alone, for an hour. TODAY WAS THE DAY!!! A mischievous glint sparked. Axel's high score was going DOWN! Spotting his destination, Sora quickened his pace and opened the door with a flourish.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
WHAT I'VE DONE  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go what I've done.

Ah, hell. Sora thought as the door clicked behind him. Recognizing the beautiful voice instantly, he hung his head in defeat. But soon curiosity grew. Why's he here this early, anyway? Creeping forward, he followed the singing.

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
WHAT I'VE DONE  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go what I've done

It didn't take long for him to locate the dancing blond belting his heart out in the store room. His long hair and distinctive mullet swayed in his fast turns. Sora shook his head at his cousin's antics. Demyx was the ONLY person he knew that lived off music alone. Or so it seemed to him. You'd always be able to tell what he was thinking or feeling just by the music he was singing or listening to. Chuckling, Sora managed to catch the color of the MP3 player at Demyx's waist on a turn.

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go what I've done  
What I've done  
FORGIVING WHAT I'VE DONE

Black.. Black.... Now what did black mean again? Confusion marred Sora's cute face as he fought to remember. Demyx had five different players FULL of music. Each color for a different mood. Let's see. Blue is his normal or favorite music. Pink is his 'hunting' music. Red is romantic. Green is reserved for his more thoughtful moments and black was for.... "Oh no." Closing his eyes, Sora took a deep calming breath. Pain, sorrow, and anger warred within the brunette for the hyper blond. "Demyx?" He called gently.

Nothing. The blond switched to the newest song. His voice brought tears to his audience's eyes. Heartbroken, Sora knew what must have happened. Trying again, he moved to intercept him. "Demyx?"

Startled, forest green eyes met the worried sky blue. Right now, though, they more resembled the rainforest with the moisture they held. But it wasn't the tears that hissed Sora's breath in rage, it was the deep bruise spread across the left side of his face. "S...Sora? What are y-"

"What happened?" His growl grated across Demyx's spine. "And don't give me that 'I ran into a door' excuse. You've used that one too many times. SO just tell me the truth." Settling his stormy blues on those frightened greens, Sora waited.

Demyx knew he couldn't lie anymore. He, also, no longer had a reason. Hanging his head, his whispered response barely cut the silence.

"What was that?"

"I said no last night." His voice rose enough to be heard. Blinking, Demyx almost got whiplash. Who knew his sweet and polite cousin had such a COLORFUL vocabulary?!

"That's IT! He's a dead man! I don't care if you DO love him; he's going to PAY! This is one time too many. I'm going to castrate him with a toothpick and burn it to ash in front of him then for him to eat the blasted stuff before I make him bend over and...."

"Nonononononononononono!" Shaking his head violently, Demyx grabbed his cousin's retreating waist. "You don't have to worry about it. PLEASE, don't DO it! I don't want you hurt. And...it really doesn't matter anymore. It really doesn't!"

The brunette stilled in his trembling grasp. "Why?"

The sobbing blond didn't notice the dripping venom in his tone. His tears softly soaking the red shirt he clung to so desperately. "He... he left last night." Sora kept his lips closed tightly. "HE... he said I was *sob* pathetic and ...weak. No one... no one would WANT me. I am a waste of breath and I'm not even worth being a whore!" Breaking, his voice rose with each whispered word.

Closing his eyes, Sora wrapped his arms tightly around him. Rage spiraled almost out of control. The Bastard would pay. It'd been three painful months of dating Demyx.. All the bruises, the stitches, and concussions danced across his memories. More than twice a week, he'd been in the emergency room sitting with Demyx getting patched up from one of his 'accidents'. The Bastard had put him through Hell, but Demyx always protected him. He loved him. Now he'd gone and done this. The unthinkable. He'd broken Demyx's heart. Oh. He would pay tenfold the karma coming back to him! And with each passing minuet Sora held the crying blond, the more elaborate his plans became.

Ting-ting.

Both froze as the front bell echoed. Demyx's frightened eyes caught Sora's soft smile. "I'll go take care of it; you go ahead and get cleaned up." Turning his head gently, Sora got a good look at the bruise. " I think Marly has some concealer under the cabinet in the first aid kit. It should do the job." He replied thoughtfully. Demyx's dazzling smile rewoke Sora's own. Running off, he barely missed his older cousin and friend walking in.

"Sora? What are you doing here this early?" Cloud's eyebrow quirked lightly. As if he didn't know, but the dark aura radiating off his younger brother stopped his teasing. Leon as well froze at his look. "What's wrong?"

Leveling his gaze at the closed bathroom door, Sora sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Whatever was wrong, Sora didn't want to talk about it? Now Cloud was starting to worry. Before he could ask again, he moved to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey, Demyx? I'll go open our office while you finish up. "Shooting a pointed look at his brother, he turned to leave. "Oh. Cloud and Leon are here so you better hurry." Sora walked quickly past the other two, hoping they'd get the idea.

By the footsteps behind, they did. Thankfully, neither stopped him as he readied their office. Slowly but surely, the others filed through the door. Namine's arrival was easy to tell by the sweet aroma of hot chocolate and coffee wafting in every corner. Kiba and Shino's appearance was even easier by the escalating moans from their shared office. Cursing Jiraya for ever letting them change to the same office, the rest of the UKE agents managed their case loads. Demyx and Sora quickly forgot the morning as they typed their reports. Soft knocking at the door pulled their attentions back to the present.

At their combined 'enter', Namine poked her head in. Her bright smile warming the air. "There's a meeting being called for a major client. Everyone needs to report, so drop everything. " Seeing their nods, she shut the door softly. Saying they were confused was an understatement, but both knew it was important if Marly was calling EVERYONE in. Quickly locking their computers, they soon joined everyone in the conference room.

The suits at the table smirked seeing all the confused looks. It was Sora that finally spoke. "Riku? Roxas? What are you guys doing here?"

Thwap!

"Owwwie!" Rubbing the back of his abused head, Sora glared at his boss. "What was that for?!"

Ignoring Riku and Roxas's snickers, Jiraya snarled at the brunette. "Be respectful brat!"

"Why? It's just Riku and Roxas!"

THWAP!!! "They are ALSO clients. So sit down and shut up!"

That got everyone's attention as all eyes widened on them. Riku smirked even more as Roxas merely nodded. "Sorry, guys, but he's right." Waved on, he continued. "We are here to discuss a job opportunity with Big O. You see, Big O and SIK are attempting a merger in 3 months. Normally, this would be a good thing, but some 'issues' were brought to the company's attention."

"What sort of 'issues' ?" Marluxia looked up at the pair from his notes.

Sighing, Riku leaned forward. "Let's just say, there are rumors concerning illegal practices of our future partners that we need to validate BEFORE the contract signing."

Collective 'ohs' whispered. "We need UKE to infiltrate their facilities and investigate." Roxas frowned at the snide redhead as Axel sauntered in. "What are you doing here?" Ocean blues narrowed more as his assistant laughed.

"I got a page from Marly about a big meeting." His smirk widened. "Since it an 'all hands' meeting, I HAD to come."  
"What does THAT have to do with anything?"

Everyone watched as the vein throbbed in Roxas's forehead while Axel leaned back in his chair. Smiles crept out at Demyx and Kiba's shouts of "He never told you?!" It was their blank looks that brought Leon's quiet "He moonlights."

"WHAT?!!!" Betrayed, Roxas's glare settled upon him. A simple shrug of the shoulders was all he got.

"We'll discuss that latter." Flipping his page, Marluxia continued reading without looking up. "First, let's get our game plan organized." He didn't even wait for acknowledgment as he moved forward. "I like the ideas you two have. There are just a few points we'll change. " Ignoring Riku's mumbled 'of course', the pink haired beauty settled his gaze on his husband. "Jiraya, I think we should add more than the three they call for. That way there's a better spread to their departments and a higher chance of someone learning the  
truth."

*SNORE**SNORT*

Sighing heavily, Marly merely rubbed the bridge of his nose. WHY was he NOT surprised the super pervert was sleeping? He shook his head, but let him alone. "Anyway." Marly rustled through the papers until he reached one he sought. "Hmm. It seems SIK has several openings on different levels. Four are personal assistants to different department heads and quite a few security jobs as well." Deep in thought, he swivelled in the chair. "Axel, Sora, Demyx, Cloud, Aerith, Tidus, and Selphie , I want you to apply for the assistant positions. Each of you have the necessary backgrounds and personalities to blow away any competition. And I DON'T mean that literally, Axel." Leveling the fidgeting pyro, Marly made sure he understood. "Leon, you Kiba, Seiffer, and Shino will apply for the security positions. This way at least a few will gain entrance."

"If they do not?"

Even Riku shuddered at Marly's glare. "They will, but even if they don't I have another plan."

Nodding, Riku rose with Roxas quick to follow. "That's good enough for me. Payment has been discussed already and the rest we will leave to your capable hands."

Axel didn't even turn as Roxas left; glare in place. Once outside, he couldn't halt the explosion. "What does that red-headed harassment case think he's doing?! He works for US not THEM. When he gets back I'm gonna make damn sure he remembers! His zippo collection is soooo dead!!"

Riku blinked at his friend. "Actually, this maybe a good thing?"

Even the police officer standing near Riku as they walked by flinched at Roxas's language. Several girls almost fainted from the adorable glare that preceded it. "WHAT??!!! He works for Big O! He signed an agreement! He will be sooo fired."

Sighing, fingers massaged his temples. "Roxas, the agreement is to not work at a RIVAL company. UKE is not one of our rivals." Riku ignored the sputtering. "And Axel will be an immense help. This way we'll get an official report from UKE, but you can also receive unofficial reports from him." Frowning, he turned the corner. Worry written in his eyes. "I'll also feel better if he's there. If something goes wrong, he can help protect Sora."

He didn't notice the startled halt. "What do you mean?"

"Well. SIK is supposed to be having illegal procedures. What do you think would happen if they get caught? *snort* I can tell you it will NOT be pretty. And I KNOW Sora can take care of himself, but at least there'd be someone else there to help if the shit hits the fan."

Feeling his blood temperature drop, Roxas swallowed. He'd never thought of that. Scenario after painful scenario played in his mind's theater. Blood, gore, and pink tutus haunted him. Riku was right. Axel would be necessary if anything happened. But Sora, Roxas was sure, would not need him. Heh. All the Strife boys were trained fighters thanks to their mother and her delusions of grandeur. The one that'd REALLY need the protection was Demyx. He was just too nice to fight. Oh, don't get Roxas wrong. Demyx had kicked both Cloud and Leon's asses on several occasions. He just hated fighting for himself.

Yes. Demyx was a door mat. You could yell, hit, set on fire, and even drop off a building, but he'd just smile and let you. Hell. Look at his last few boyfriends. But if you hurt someone he loved or an innocent...well, let's just say it's your funeral.

Roxas frowned harder remembering Demyx's poor attempt at covering the bruise. He'd not wanted to say anything, but he knew all the rest wanted a piece of the Bastard. Shaking his head, he tried to get back on track. This seriously wasn't helping him. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Look at it this way, " Riku smirked as Roxas finally caught up. "You now have an excuse to get another assistant."

Roxas's smile twitched to life. That's right. Three whole months WITHOUT Axel groping, teasing, or harassing him. "Hmm. Wonder if we can extend the assignment?"

Chuckling, Riku strolled beside the elated blond. His mind already on his piling work. Maybe it was time for him to get an assistant. After all, it had been two weeks since he'd had the last one escorted from the primacies. Thinking about it, he decided it was well past time.

*********  
(back at UKE)

The meeting had taken longer than most anticipated, but everyone knew the plan forward, backward, sideway, and diagonal before all was done. Filing out, they split into silent groups.

"Hey!" Sora called as he and Demyx caught up to Axel. "You REALLY should have told him, you know."

Battling confusion, Axel's momentum stopped long enough for Demyx to slam into his back. "Huh?"

Sora sighed. "Roxas. You should have told him earlier that you were working here in your free time."

Demyx watched, astounded, as Axel's emerald eyes darkened then faded into shadow. "Heh. Why should it matter, anyway? Like he'd really care."

Feeling more than either one thought, Demyx flung his arms around the slim waist. He knew what the redhead meant. Tearfully, his whisper almost didn't reach the. "Don't say that. Axel, Roxas does care about you. We ALL do. NEVER say we wouldn't!" Confusion warred on his face as Axel looked at Sora for help. His shrug didn't answer much. Taking matters gently, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing blonde. "We DO care. Sometimes... sometimes it seems we're the only ones. We'll ALWAYS care. It may not be the type you want, but it will be strong and deep."

Axel held him until the tears subsided. Demyx's words seeped deep into his thoughts. Maybe...just maybe, Demyx was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N :: Okays. Since the main introductions are basically over, I am going to be using different POVs and yes they will be labeled. Please review/critic so I know what I need to fix.  
Thank you and ENJOY!)

(SIK company: morning)

Humming gently along with his MP3, Demyx's pencil  
glided across the applicatio0n. This wasn't ass bas as he'd  
first feared. Smiling, he cast a glance at the others. Sora's  
adorable face was scrunched in thought. He was almost certain  
the gears in his head had imploded again. Shifting his gaze to  
his side, Demyx almost chuckled. Axel sat deep in thought with  
his tongue sticking out slightly as he wrote. By the twitching  
of his red brows, he was certain SOMETHING would be ash by  
evening.

Quickly, his eyes shifter to the rest. The waiting room  
had slowly filled since the three originally arrived. True,  
most were from UKE, but a few were actual applicants. Guilt  
started to rise, yet again, as he realized honest applicants  
wouldn't be getting actual paying jobs cause the UKE members  
were stealing them for 'research' . But this disappeared once  
more. After all, these self same jobs would re-open once UKE  
pulled out.

Sighing, he watched as Tidus tried to keep from staring  
at his partner. It wouldn't due for the HR to notice they knew  
each other. They'd come in separately, after all. Tidus and  
Shino were the last to arrive from UKE while his partner,  
Seiffer, had arrived half an hour earlier with Aerith. Everyone  
knew how hard it was for those two to work together without  
running off for 'alone' time, but Marly had needed some extra  
bodies incase the others couldn't cut it.

His eyes slid closer to the door, observing the 'real'  
applicants. He knew them fairly well. They'd graduated high  
school with Roxas and Sora two years after Demyx returned to  
Destiny Islands. Pence and Wakka had immediately walked over  
and started talking to Sora while the girl, Tifa, Demyx thought  
had joined Cloud. That's right, emo-clad Cloud was her only  
target. He tried to stop snickering as Tifa's voice floated  
his way. She STILL couldn't grasp the fact that Cloud wasn't  
interested in her. Hell, even Cloud's mother felt the need to  
beat her over the head to get the point across, but that was  
Aunt Yuffie for you. Being a 'Great Ninja', she prided herself  
on her and her sons 'talents'. But even she couldn't get passed  
Tifa's hard head. Speaking of Aunt Yuffie, I better remind the  
others we need to call her. I'd hate to think of what evil she  
has planned this time if we don't. As if on cue, his mind  
pulled forth what did happen the last time they forgot.  
Telephones superglued to their ears and frilly dresses in their  
closets pounced. Yes. We'd better call ASAP. He thought with a  
shudder.

"Yo." Demyx blinked as a silver haired male  
appeared before them. If he didn't know better, he'd thought  
this guy took lessons from his Aunt. He was that quiet. "Since  
most of you have completed the applications and handed in your  
resumes, we will continue with the assessment tests. Please  
follow me." Rising, the room followed as one until they were  
stopped at a door. Waving them in, the man was the last to  
enter. "On the computers before you, you will find links to the  
different positional tests. Please click on the appropriate  
ones. Each test is timed and the instructions included. If you  
have any questions just call for me. My name is  
Kakashi."Staring right at Cloud, his voice dropped to a husky  
purr."And please don't hesitate to call."

A little startled that Kakashi merely pulled out an  
orange book while they stood there, Demyx looked over to his  
group. Shrugging, they all sat down and began their test. It  
seemed like an eternity later. Glancing at the clock, he was  
surprised to see only ten minuets had passed. Finished, his  
gaze flitted around the room. Sometime ago, Kakashi appeared to  
have left, unnoticed by everyone. Sora and Axel were done as  
well. With a simple nod of the red's head, the three friends  
returned to the waiting room.

Demyx was about to put in his ear phones when the sound  
of a printer kicked up. Ok, so he was a little curious. Rising  
up slowly and towards the sound, he caught Axel's rolled eyes.  
Sora just grinned and took look out position with Demyx's MP3  
player.

Quiet as a mute mouse, Demyx slid the door open a bit  
more. Stealing a glance inside, his eyes widened. There sat  
Kakashi reading different tests and applications. This in  
itself wasn't strange, but the fact that several were being  
doodled upon and going straight into the trash was. Before he  
could get a better look, he heard his MP3 player start on full  
blast. Mentally cursing, the blonde quickly strolled back to  
the others. Tifa, Selphie, Shino, and Wakka had just joined  
them when Sora sent the alert. Blushing, Demyx sat down and  
pretended to show Sora how it worked. As the others filed in,  
nervousness settled in the room.

"Now. If Tifa, Selphie, Wakka, and Pence will follow  
me, we'll begin the next phase." At least this time Demyx  
didn't jump at the unexpected appearance. Several minutes  
passed. "Aerith, Shino, Tidus, and Kiba, if you please." With  
no sign of the first four, the others knew the verdict.

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Sora's cellphone broke the silence a few moments  
later. Making no move to answer it, everyone tensed. If Kiba  
was calling that meant his group was out of play. Five of their  
numbers had failed. It was up to the remaining six and each  
dreaded Kakashi's return.

"Demyx. May I see you pl-" Thankfully, the shrill phone  
cut off the death sentence. Sighing, Kakashi excused himself.  
It didn't take long though. Striding in, Kakashi looked at the  
applicants in general until his gaze settled on the silent  
Cloud. "Apparently, we are ready for the next stage. I need, "  
pulling random files from the stack, he merely glanced at the  
names. "Sora, Leon, and Axel. You need to report to floor 68  
for your interviews. They will be conducted by the people  
you'll be assisting."

Raising an eyebrow, Leon looked at the idiot. "What  
position is this for?"

"Personal assistant, of course."

Snorting, he just handed back his folder."I'm security  
trained, NOT socially trained. Why not choose one of those  
two?"

Kakashi sighed as Leon pointed to the waiting blondes.  
Looking between the two, Kaksahi didn't take long to make a  
choice. "What is your name?"

"Demyx, sir." raising an eyebrow, Kakashi quickly left  
for a moment back to his office. In his hand on his return,  
Demyx's folder had acquired some very interesting colors.  
Without a word, he took it and followed the other two out .  
Once they were safely in the elevator, Demyx took a soothing  
breath. "Well that was close."

Snorting, the redhead flicked out his Zippo. Axel  
always seemed to drag it out when irritated. And by the rate it  
was flipping open and closed, he was fuming. "Yeah, well, that  
idiot obviously doesn't manage his job very well."

It was a quiet chuckle that finally halted the Zippo's  
flight. "Can you just IMAGINE Leon as an assistant?" The  
silent, stern Leon catering to a spoiled CEO's wishes was a  
vison VERY chuckle worthy.

Before Either could answer, the elevator ding caught  
them off guard. Their eyes darted guiltily at the doors. The  
readout only flashed floor 12, so it was not quite time.  
Opening slowly, three simultaneous gasps greeted the graceful  
youth that entered. Ignoring the three, he simply looked at the  
selected floor and waited. As quick as the doors closed, Demyx  
and Sora pounced. "Oh my gawd! What do you use on your hair?  
It's so silky!""Where do you get your clothes? They're soo  
beautiful! They must have cost a fortune!"

Confused, the poor brunette blushed at the attack.  
Thankfully, the other present reached out and physically  
restrained his friends; hands over their mouths. "Please excuse  
my compatriots. They usually aren't this bad mannered."  
Blinking up at the red head, Sora and Demyx both cast the same  
thought. That's pot calling the kettle black!

The young man smiled gently. "That is all right. I'm  
Haku. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Axel nodded in acceptance. "The blonde mop is Demyx and  
the sugar overdose here is Sora." As their names were released,  
so too were their mouths revealing their embarrassed  
smiles. "And I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Haku's laughter flooded the small area. "Assuredly. So  
I take it you are new?" Three nods. "Ah. By the fact you are  
going to floor 68, you must be the other assistants." Again the  
nods. Sighing his head sank. "Well don't let anything you hear  
scare you. All the partners are very professional. True two are  
a little... cold, but they really are not cruel. Just don't  
piss them off. You'll be out of here pretty quick if you do."

Demyx and the others absorbed the information. The  
butterflies in his stomach evolved into condors at the news.  
Could they really DO this? "How long have you worked here?"  
Sora's question brought him back from his self-doubt.

"Oh, I've been a secretary here for three years. This  
will be my second day working as Mr. Shakaku's assistant."

Now this was curious. "Second day? What happened to his  
last one?" It was too much a coincidence that his assistant  
left at the same time as the others.

Shrugging, Haku held the papers alittle tighter. "I  
don't know. He's not one to talk much, but he goes through  
assistants almost every six months or so."

"Is that so?" Looking back at the other two, Demyx  
couldn't help but wonder. "What about the others?"

"Well. It isn't all that strange for Mr. Jenova, but  
Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Namikaze have had the same assistants for  
years. In fact, Mr. Uchiha's assistant was Mr. Namikaze's  
little brother."

"Really?" Hmm. Filing that away quickly, they waited  
for him to continue.

"Yes. Rumors have it that Mr. Namikaze felt that his  
brother was 'distracted' by Mr. Uchiha and didn't want him  
hurt. So he sent him off on vacation. Others think he pissed  
off his brother's fiancé and Mr. Jenova finally disposed of  
him. I tend to believe the later. " The gulps set Haku's  
smile." As to Mr. Namikaze's assistant, *shrug* who knows. There  
are so many rumors about his disappearance I can't remember  
them all. And believe me, EVERYONE is glad he's gone."

Confused, Demyx couldn't stop himself. "Why?"

The beautiful face crinkled into a frown. "HE was one  
of those people that always flirted and would not take no for  
an answer."

The dawn of enlightenment flashed across their eyes as  
the ding flashed across their ears. "Looks like we're here."  
Stepping off, Haku led the others to another elevator with  
three seats opposite it. "You should sit here and await them."  
At his new friends' raised brows, he chuckled. "The three you  
are working for are in the offices one more floor up. Security  
reasons have Floor 69 reachable only by this private elevator.  
So when they are ready, they will retrieve you."

"Haku." Blinking at the emotionless voice, all four  
turned to the unnoticed arrival. Demyx and Sora flinched at the  
cold gaze, but their fiery companion held his breath. There was  
a wet dream if he'd ever seen one. Crimson hair flared around  
fresh cream skin. Axel couldn't help but wonder if it tasted as  
good as it looked. But it was the pale jade eyes that caught  
his darker ones in a powerful hold. Thankfully, they turned  
back after a moment, to the brunette beside him. Air rushed his  
lungs as he was freed. "Report to my office." Then the god  
turned to disappear down the hall.

Smiling weakly, Haku bade them a hasty farewell and  
hurried after his superior. The others breathed in relief as  
they took their seats to await the unknown.

(SIK. Floor 69 )

Warmth flooded the darkness of the room, but not the  
onyx eyes gazing out. "I do not care what the excuses are. That  
shipment was due today." Tilting slightly, the matching ebony  
hair swayed slightly across his cheek. "Again, I do not care.  
The shipment must be here tomorrow morning at the latest. Or we  
WILL find another supplier." Without waiting for a response,  
the phone receiver was replaced.

"It's a wonder we have any suppliers left that will do  
business with us." Ignoring the laughter in his partner's  
voice, Itachi picked up the next report. Kyuubi chuckled as he  
took a seat on the desk's corner. "I never thought I'd say  
this, but apparently my brother DID do some extraordinary work.  
I mean.... there'd be no other way we'd get any distributors or  
suppliers to stay with YOUR people skills."

"Hn." Was the only response the raven dignified the  
comment with.

Kyuubi's eyebrow shot to his hairline. That was a  
surprising affirmative. Shaking his head, he cast a quick look  
at the door. Their silver haired friend STILL hadn't  
shown. "Where's Sephiroth? Our newest applicants are waiting."  
The snort behind didn't startle him any. "Really, Itachi, you  
need to...." The quiet opening of the door caught him. But the  
happy smile soon disappeared as he saw who entered. "Oh. It's  
you."

"Well, thanks for such a nice greeting, Kyuubi." Sharp  
teeth glinted evilly as lips retracted into a grin. Kisame  
nodded civilly to his friend and employer. "And here I thought  
you cared."

It was Kyuubi's turn to snort. HE didn't really care  
for Itachi's friend, but he had to admit that Kisame was good  
at his job. "What do you want?"

Placing a hand dramatically over his heart, his smile  
widened slightly. "Ah, you wound me, Foxy. Couldn't I come to  
admit my undying love?"

"You had better not unless you wish a true heart  
wound." A cold sliver skittered across the sharkman's spine.

"SEPHIROTH!" Ignoring his fiance's happy squeal,  
Sephiroth strolled silently forward. His glare promising pain  
to the other male.

Kisame knew when to conceded. Holding up his hands, he  
backed up a few steps still smiling. "Geez, Seph. You really  
need to get a sense of humor. I was just kidding."With the  
glare still freaking him out, he moved even closer to Itachi's  
window. "Not to mention he's not my type."

"Ah, yes. Too independent for your tastes, I believe."  
A strong arm wrapped around the redhead's slim waist. Nibbling  
on an eagerly offered neck, Sephiroth flashed his rival an evil  
grin.

"Damn right. It's no fun if they fight back too much or  
say no." He didn't understand why the lovers froze or why the  
Fox glared daggers.

Itachi sighed heavily; the headache behind his eyes was  
already threatening to cleave his head in two. Murder is a  
viable option. He thought, but quickly dispelled. Too messy  
this early in the morning. Maybe after another cup of coffee.  
Seeing his partner rising from his lover's lap, he decided to  
derail this argument before it took required an er  
visit. "Enough. We don't want your views on dating, Kisame.  
And Kyuubi, we don't need a morality lesson this early." Both  
parties huffed at his chosen words, but he didn't let them  
pout. "We have far too much work. I received word from Naruto,  
that all our operatives are in place. He and the others shall  
send word in a week, if they have nothing. Otherwise, they  
shall contact us as they gain information." Nods greeted the  
news. "Now, on to other matters." Turning, his gaze settled on  
his friend. "Kisame, we have some applicants below. We will  
need to get their information cleared before days end. They  
will also require badges and security codes as well."

A fine silver brow arched slightly. "You are certain of  
their worth?"

"No. But I am certain that I really do not care. Work  
is already starting to lag and bodies are required. If they can  
not manage the load, then new ones will take their places." The  
raven's shrug barely registered.

*snort* "You really need a life." Kisame snickered at  
his detached glare. Sensing the amusement from the others, a  
plan started to form. "In fact, I bet you couldn't get a life  
if it was handed to you."

"Is that so?" Winter crept into Itachi's tone, but  
Kisame ignored it. They'd had this conversation many  
times. "Yeah. All you ever think about is work. You've not been  
out with me much less a date in over a year. Let's face it.  
You're hopeless."

What surprised the shark more was the chuckling  
agreement. "He's right, Itachi. Even NARUTO said you couldn't  
get laid even if you paid for it." Kyuubi chuckled evilly. "In  
fact, he said SASUKE had a better love life than you."

"Dude, that is just SAD." Kisame snickered. Apparently  
Kyuubi got what he was doing.

Narrowed eyes flashed crimson. "Be that as it may. We  
DO have other things to worry about." Standing, he collected  
his papers. "I am moving to the conference room for the  
interviews. Feel free to join me when you are done being  
juvenile."

The trio watched his back retreat from the room. Once  
he was sure the raven was out of earshot, Kyuubi turned to the  
sharkman. "So what do you have planned?"

Sharp teeth slowly peeked. "Why don't we help him out  
alittle bit?"

"What do you suppose?"

"Let's set him up with someone without his knowledge."  
Thinking it a good idea, the red head was about to agree until  
Kisame's next words stopped him. "But let's make a bet to make  
it more fun."

"What sort of bet?"

He pretended to think a moment. But the evil smile  
never faded. " If he chooses my person, you have to do ANYTHING  
I command for a day. If he chooses yours, I do the same for  
you." Seeing those cute eyes widen, his snicker got  
malicious. "What's wrong, Foxy? Scared?" Oh, he knew he what  
card to play, as he watched the determination flood into the  
redhead's eyes. This was too easy.

"Never! I'm soo in! I'll have you cleaning toilets  
before you know it!"

Chuckling, Kisame nodded his acceptance, but it soon  
died. "I am in also." Both sets of eyes twirled to meet the  
unexpected rival. "Why do you want to join?"

Shrugging, Sephiroth stood gently settling Kyuubi on  
his feet. "It seems an enjoyable venture." His silver eyebrow  
rose at Kisame's frown. Oh, he knew what he was really doing  
and there was no way in hell he'd sit by and let it happen. But  
it'd be far more entertaining to exact revenge from a  
victory. "Why? Are you frightened of losing, Kisame?"

Damn, Kisame thought. If he's in this'll be far harder.  
BUT , then again, I'd have them BOTH. "No. No problem at all.  
Welcome to the game." His mind already plotting. Oh how much  
fun he'd have when all was said and done.

Coughing, Kyuubi caught their attentions. "Anyway. What  
are the ground rules?"

"Heh, no real rules. We basically find one candidate  
each. Writing down our choices on a piece of paper that will be  
placed in the safe. Then start trying to get them together on a  
date. After, um, two months, we'll bring out the names and  
tally up the dates. The one with the most dates in that time  
wins."

After a moment of thought, Kyuubi nodded. "Ok. How  
about we have our candidates chosen by Friday? That way we have  
time to get the right ones for the job."

His sharp teeth glinted in anticipation. "Agreed."

At Sephiroth's nod, he moved to wards the door. "Now,  
I believe, we have made Itachi storm long enough." Clasping  
Kyuubi's arm, he tugged him along. "Kisame, on your way down,  
please, tell the new candidates we will call them up shortly."

His snort trailed down the hall in acceptance. Hiding a  
curse, he strolled to the elevator. His pale eyes caught the  
slim form waiting already. Predatory instincts kicked in. "Good  
morning, Hinata." This shouldn't be too difficult. He thought,  
After all, it'd been three days since that worthless shit  
refused me. Though he had to admit to himself, the blonde'd  
been fun to torture. Just remembering, the time he'd sent Demyx  
to the hospital and returning two days later with 52 stitches  
and a concussion , was making him hard. Hmmm. I wonder if he's  
changed his mind yet? Shaking his head, he thought better of  
calling him. Give him a little more time, but I might as well  
find some fun while I wait. "So, Hinata, what are your plans  
tonight?" He asked as the doors opened to Floor 68.

* * *

Sitting as patiently as three ADHD's full of caffeine  
and sugar could, the UKEs fidgeted. Sora was animatedly  
chatting with any poor soul that walked by. Axel's clicking  
Zippo synched up with all the keyboard strokes to make a weird  
clacking orchestra. Taking this chance, Demyx decided to look  
at his folder. Blinking a few times at the sketches and  
comments Kakashi had placed there, Demyx couldn't help the  
laugh or blush. True they were perverted beyond belief, but  
hilarious none the less.

"So, Hinata, what are your plans tonight?"

Freezing, Demyx's heart knew that voice well. Quickly,  
he brought the folder up to hide behind. Damn! He'd totally  
forgotten Kisame worked here! What was he going to do? Kisame  
knew what he really did for a living. He'd give them away in a  
heartbeat, if he recognized him.! Chancing a glance, Demyx was  
thankful the shark had been too distracted by the girl beside  
him. But that didn't stop his heart from tearing itself in two.

It had been three days since the shark had stormed out  
the front door of Demyx's apartment with only his snarl of  
disgust and the bruise on Demyx's face as his parting gifts to  
the blonde. Apparently he'd already moved on. He could feel  
the tears start, but quickly bit them back. Sora was right. He  
should forget the Bastard as well. But... he'd ben the ONLY one  
that seemed to want him....that seemed to care about him.  
Sniffing, Demyx was losing the fight. He'd been wrong. Kisame  
had never cared. The epiphany struck like Axel's first love.  
Hard, fast, and burning everything in its path. All his  
memories of their relationship flared up then burned away under  
his rising anger and pain. It was over. He'd NEVER had anyone.  
Straightening his back, Demyx made a long overdue decision.

"Hey, you guys the fresh meat?" Hell. Demyx knew that  
tone. Keeping the folder in place, he felt Kisame's appraising  
gaze settle on the small brunette.

"Yeah. What about it?" The instant hatred flashed from  
the redhead and Demyx mentally approved , for once, of Axel's  
overprotective streak. He'd have to warn Sora about the  
predator later.

Feeling more than seeing the malicious glint in the  
shark's eyes, Demyx shuddered. "Well, princess, the All High  
and Mighties asked me to tell you your time is almost up.  
You'll be sent to the slaughter shortly." Kisame's chuckle  
slithered down their spines. Before Demyx could catch him, Axel  
exploded from his seat. Thankfully Sora was quicker.; Kisame's  
laughter egged the red's anger on as he moved down the hall.

"It's alright, Axel. Don't worry about him. We'll take  
care of that jerk later." His friend's words slowly soothed the  
flames.

After several moments, Axel's breath seethed between  
clenched teeth. "Yeah. Whatever." Flopping down again, the  
Zippo once more tried to break the sound barrier. Fortunately,  
the elevator interrupted the tense moment. Looking up, the  
three weren't ready for the thousand kilowatt smile.

"Hello, gentlemen. My name is Kyuubi Uzumaki, but please call me Kyuubi. I'll be one of the interviewers, so if  
you please, hand me your folders and we shall begin." Without  
hesitation the folders were surrendered. Taking a quick glance  
at the three, he homed in on Sora's adorableness. This one,  
Kyuubi was certain, was perfect for Itachi. "Yes, perfect. Now  
if you'd follow me." He motioned to Sora, "We'll head up."  
Smiling the two left without a glance backward.

In the few moments it took for the elevator to reach  
the next floor, Kyuubi knew most of Sora's life. He had to hide  
his chuckle. This kid was almost exactly like his brother...it  
was scary. With his thoughts flashing back to the bet, his gaze  
swung over his body. Lithe, petite, but strong. Everything  
Itachi preferred. This was going to be soo easy. Swooshing  
open, the doors woke him from his plotting. He quickly led the  
boy into the conference room and gently pushed him into the  
chair in the middle with a smile. Taking his own seat, Kyuubi  
tried to ease the nervous smile the blue eyed one forced onto  
his soft lips. Bottomless onyx and cold cyan stared back as  
Sora's gaze left the comforting red of Kyuubi's. Sora gulped  
as the others turned their gazes on him. Fighting his nerves,  
he threw a bright smile forward.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. No. Not only no, but HELL NO!  
Not another one. He'd put up with Naruto for years; he didn't  
want ANOTHER supernova of energy in his space. Tuning out the  
questions the others asked, he continued with his work. It  
seemed like forever until Kyuubi's elbow poked his ribs. "Hn."

"So? What do you think? Perfect for you right?'

Snorting, he returned his attention to the papers. "If  
you want him, be my guest." He noticed the smile falter  
slightly, but caught the mischievous twinkle. Something was up.

"Alright then, I'm sure SASUKE would LOVE his help."

Kyuubi's tone narrowed the onyx to slivers. What was  
up with him stressing his brother's name like that? It was  
almost like he expected Itachi to be jealous or something.  
Actually, he felt rather sorry for his little brother... on  
second thought, this could be highly entertaining. Itachi's  
sadistic smirk twitched. Oh yes, fun indeed. "Yes, I'm sure  
you're right."

Surprised by the total opposite reaction to what he  
expected, Kyuubi hid his frown. Before he knew it, the wall of  
the hall welcomed him but still his mind wheeled. What had gone  
wrong? Itachi should have jumped at the sweetheart, but he'd  
barely even looked at him. "Sir? Is anything wrong?"Concern  
dripped in the bubbling voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts, his hand ruffled his red  
tresses softly. He'd completely forgotten the boy by his  
side. "Ah, no. Sorry, I was just thinking about where I put  
everything." He hoped those soul searching eyes didn't catch  
his lie. "Um. Since I have several meetings today, perhaps  
tomorrow will be the best time for you to officially start."  
His own smile grew at Sora's. It was easy to see the plans race  
through those sky blue eyes. "But," evil bled into the caught  
light of his smile at Sora's slight frown. "You will at least  
meet your co-workers and get you tour and materials, today."

If he thought he'd get a grumble, he was mistaken. The  
smile was back and brighter. "GREAT! I'd love to meet  
everybody!"

Kyuubi's chuckle echoed down the hall. "Very good."  
Opening his office door, his eyes settled on the very raven he  
was seeking. "Ah, Sasuke! I'm glad you're here. I have an  
important job for you."

Said Uchiha barely looked up from the paperwork before  
him. "What is it, Kyuubi?" Disinterest colored every inch of  
his voice.

Red orbs crinkled in evilness. Oh the young one would  
pay and pay hard. "I want you to give all your assignments  
today to Deidara to finish while you help us welcome our newest  
employee." He knew how much Sasuke hated Deidara's work and how  
hapslash the blonde was. Kyuubi almost didn't hide his chuckle  
at the thought of how many hours the poor raven would have to  
waste JUST to fix what Deidara messed up.

Looking up at the velvet purr, Sasuke knew trouble was  
coming. But Kyuubi ignored the gaze as he reached behind him  
to pull the waiting brunette forward. "Sasuke meet Sora. Sora  
this is Sasuke. Give him the run down and the training  
packets." Turning back out the door, he shot a glance back at  
the youngsters. "I'll be back shortly, so PLAY NICE." With the  
threat in the air, he returned to the conference room.

THWAP! Blinking at the sudden sting in his face, he  
barely caught the folder before it hit the ground. Sephiroth  
smirked at his lover's startled look; Itachi fought to hide his  
own smile at their antics. Only Sephiroth would dare throw a  
folder at the Fox's face and survive. "While you're up, go  
fetch the next one." The exasperated sigh drifted to his ears  
just as the mumbled curses echoed behind the slim bak all the  
way to the elevator.

Following a few choice words, Kyuubi almost forgot to  
look over the folder. His breath lifted gently as the door  
opened. It wouldn't do to scare off any of them this  
soon. "Axel? Please follow me." Not missing the nervous  
blonde's sigh, Kyuubi categorized the comforting smirk from the  
other red. So they were friends. This wouldn't be too bad.

Entering the elevator, the two reds left behind a  
quickly hyperventilating Demyx. Neither spoke on the ride up,  
but the flipping of the Zippo was getting on the Fox's nerves.  
Finally the door opened and released it prisoners. Never again  
would Kyuubi yell at his brother for being annoying...well at  
least for a week. Rushing to the room, he waited at the door  
collecting himself as Axel strolled up. Kyuubi flashed him a  
forced smile as the door swung open. If Kyuubi wasn't pissed,  
Sephiroth was a ballet dancer. Just seeing those crimson eyes  
flash in time with the throbbing forehead vein was clue enough.  
And the cause sauntered in close behind.

His self confidence and cheeky charm wove tangibly  
around him. He didn't even wait for an invite. Flopping down in  
the chair like he was the one in charge. Axel flipped the Zippo  
slowly...waiting. Sephiroth's lips twitched. "Name?" He  
watched the red head smirk as he leaned back. "The name's Axel.  
Got it memorized?"

Ohhh. Cocky. "He'll do." Rising, the silver didn't  
dignify his partners with an answer to their questioning  
glances. He simply strolled past the confused red head,  
grabbing his collar on the way. Stumbling, the startled Axel  
couldn't get a word out as he quickly met the hallway. "You  
will start tomorrow." He released his new assistant none to  
gently. "But first, you will meet my head director and receive  
your packet." Feeling the air shrug, he assumed Axel was in  
agreement. They walked for a ways until they reached a heavy  
wooden door. Axel didn't even get a good look as the silver  
freak pushed him inside.

What was up with silver haired men and psychotic  
tendencies? Well, he really didn't have room to talk since he  
wasn't much better. Hiding his sweatdrop, he almost missed the  
flying paper aimed at his face. He managed to catch it right  
as it hit his nose, blinking a few times.

"There's your packet. Have it read by tomorrow. " Not  
even looking at the seething man, Sephiroth pulled the phone  
from his pocket and dialed. After a few moments, a calm voice  
settled through the line.

"Mr. Shakaku's office, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Haku. I need you to come retrieve my newest  
assistant and have your boss show him around."

"Um, yes. Of course, Mr. Jenova. I will alert Mr.  
Shakaku and be up shortly."

"Very good. He shall be waiting for you in my office.  
And DO tell Gaara NOT to push him off on you OR neglect my  
orders."

"Sir. Yes, sir."

The phone flipped closed silently, but for some reason  
Axel felt ready for a sacrifice. "Haku, my director's  
assistant, will be here shortly. Follow him and they will  
instruct you on the stuff you will need to know." With nothing  
better to do, the red head just nodded. Seeing the acceptance,  
Sephiroth left with a swish of hair and the silently closing  
door. Leaving a bored Axel to his own designs.

It didn't take long for the silent partner to return to  
the conference room. Opening the door, he turned and caught the  
folder before it hit. Ignoring the pouting Fox and smirking  
Raven, he turned back outside. Flipping through the folder as  
he boarded the small elevator, his chuckle echoed. Kakashi had  
REALLY gotten artistic on this one. He managed to barely set  
his mask in place as the door dinged open. For all his years,  
Sephiroth was not expecting what greeted him.

Barely ten feet away stood a dirty blonde with a VERY  
unique hair style. That in itself wasn't so bad, but it was  
also the fact that he stood balanced precariously on a chair  
trying to keep the expensive painting above it from falling.  
And it didn't help that he appeared to be soaking wet. Raising  
an eyebrow, Sephiroth appraised the situation and the poor  
broken flower vase not two feet away from the culprit; taking  
all the cues in effect, he cleared his throat. He had to admit,  
the surprised yelp was almost as entertaining as him falling  
backwards to the floor with the painting soon following.  
Thankfully, the painting was unharmed; the same could not be  
said for the poor blonde's head. Fighting hard to keep his  
laughter in, his eyes hardened to crystal steel. This poor,  
clueless being was going to be Itachi's assistant? Oh THIS was  
going to be GOOD.

Moaning at the throbbing in his forehead, Demyx slowly  
blinked his eyes open...right into the cold cyan steel above  
him. Scrambling up quickly, he would have bumped heads with  
the silver arch-angel above, if he hadn't moved. His blush  
crept quicker as he focused on the disaster before him. Man  
this just wasn't right. Here he was making a fool of himself  
even before he was interviewed. Marluxia was going to SKIN him.  
A polite cough brought his attention back from the torturous  
visions to the SoL (Sex on Legs) infront of him. Fighting the  
urge to lick his lips, Demyx's thoughts hazed abit. Maybe  
losing Kisame wasn't a bad thing after all. Rubbing the back of  
his head nervously, Demyx smiled. "Um... hi?"

Slowly the Ssol's (Silver Sex on Legs) eyebrow rose in  
silent inquiry. "Ah. Um, yeah. About that... well you see..."  
Taking a deep breath, Demyx passed the point of no  
return. "

,butImissedita

mslipping,  
tchit,butIcouldn'  
'OHno!  
,butthankfullyit  
wasn'. And That's what  
happened." His voice whispered the last of the long winded  
confession as he finally took a breath.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth turned back to the  
elevators to hide the grin he couldn't stop. This was JUST too  
priceless. He didn't envy his partner one bit. Walking back, he  
stopped just inside. His glare turned on the embarrassed  
blonde. Finally, the idiot seemed to get a clue and rushed  
inside. Neither spoke on the ride up. At last the trap opened.  
Leading Demyx into the room, he spotted Haku heading in their  
direction.

"Haku, a moment, please." His cold eyes settled on  
Demyx's form as he passed. "You. Have a seat. We will begin  
shortly and DO NOT touch anything." Getting an embarrassed nod,  
he turned back to the brunette.

Shaking slightly, Demyx sat in the indicated chair. He  
watched the other two silently. The redhead that got Sora and  
Axel earlier was complaining sweetly over his cell phone while  
an unknown brunette kept writing. His long dark hair swung in  
a loose ponytail over his shoulder, obscuring his face a  
little. From where he was sitting, Demyx couldn't tell anything  
except that he was pale and taller than himself if only by a  
few inches. Shaking his head, his gaze wandered around the  
room. Paintings and a bookshelf adorned the room. And each and  
every one of them called to Demyx for a closer look. But the  
silver's cold threat echoed in his mind. And Demyx was certain  
if he failed to listen, there wouldn't be enough left of him  
for a funeral.

It seemed like an eternity until the silver  
returned. "Now. We shall begin."

A deep sigh drifted from the raven. Without raising his  
eyes from the form infront of him, his first question slithered  
out. "What is your name and experience?" But the melody that  
floated back in answer snapped his attention.

"Demyx, sir. And I've worked as a personal assistant  
for five years before." Soft dark blonde hair in a unique style  
that somehow worked for the lean man tried to catch his gaze as  
water droplets clung oh so tightly... but it was the deep  
forest green eyes that held his breath.

"Why did you leave that position?" Kyuubi's voice  
rescued the drowning Uchiha. Shaking his head, Itachi quickly  
returned to his normal calm. Luckily noone saw his lapse of  
control, or so he thought as he tuned back into the red's  
questions. Sephiroth, however, smirked as the astounded look  
passed quickly from the onyx eyes. This was indeed interesting.  
The great Itachi blonde-struck. Keeping his gaze on the raven,  
he watched the glints pass back and forth. With each answer  
the blonde gave, the hunger flashed more and more only to  
disappear a moment later. It was a rare sight to see the mighty  
Uchiha lose control even this little bit. Thinking of the bet,  
his smile grew. This promised to be far more entertaining than  
originally thought.

With quick strides, he crossed the room to his seat.  
Writing quickly Demyx's name on a piece of paper, Sephiroth  
made his choice. By the shaking red locks, he believed the poor  
idiot would be sent away. After all, Itachi was very picky in  
his employees.

"Well, Demyx." Leaning forward, Kyuubi's sigh told  
Sephiroth all he needed. "I'm sorry to say that..."

"You start now." All eyes focused on him. Red and green  
in confusion and the cyan seemed to gloat abit, but the onyx  
ignored them. "That will not be a problem will it?"

Finally catching his breath, Demyx couldn't stop his  
excited rush. "No. No problem at all!" He had no clue how the  
hell he managed to land the job after all the disasters he  
caused, but he wasn't about to piss off what ever god was  
smiling at him now. "I can start at anytime you wish."

Nodding, Itachi stood. He didn't know why he'd hired  
the blonde, but something told him it'd be far worth it. "Good.  
You can follow me to my offices and I shall instruct you in  
your duties." As he started towards the door, something bright  
pink caught his attention. The shirt under the jacket Demyx  
wore seemed to have something on it. When he asked about it,  
the blonde blushed.

"This is my lucky shirt. I um... didn't really expect  
to come and apply today, but my friends forced me. So I wasn't  
prepared. Axel loaned me a jacket to cover the shirt and I  
honestly thought it wouldn't be a problem." The lie slipped  
easily from his lips. Well, at least it was just a partial lie.

Kyuubi chuckled as the raven sighed. Taking pity on  
the poor man, he answered. "It's ok. We really don't mind what  
you wear as long as it is easily covered by a jacket come  
meeting time and you have slacks on. That's the only time we  
want you professional is for the meetings. Other than that  
anything goes within taste." Demyx's sigh of relief was truly  
heartfelt, but the red's curiosity kicked in. "What is it  
anyway?"

Blushing, Demyx did the only thing his stunned mind  
could and opened the jacket. There all eyes settled on the  
bright pink words. It read: This UKE can SO kicked your seme's  
ass!

Silence reigned for several minuets as the three took  
in the meaning. Demyx was really starting to fret until a soft  
chuckle drifted from the raven soon followed by Kyuubi's  
uproarious laugh. "I was all wrong. You definitely belong  
here!" Clapping the blonde on the back, the red led his smiling  
lover from the room leaving the still chuckling raven with his  
newest treasure.

Not knowing what to think anymore, Demyx turned back to  
his employer. He had to admit the twinkling in his deep eyes  
was gorgeous. Catching the nod to follow, he quickly dropped  
out of his thoughts and hastened to keep up to the offices.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gliding boldly through the crowd, sin tempted everyone  
in the room. From the teen in the corner cramming for his test  
to the old man at the bar, her strong perfume pulled them together. But as all lovers, she'd leave them soon enough,  
upset and craving more. It really was a bitter sweet romance.

"Hey, Shino! Quit standing around and get your ass over  
here!" Shouting above the noise, Kiba waved frantically.  
Aerith and Tidus were already sitting at the UKEs' usual table  
with their own hot loves. Carefully weaving, he managed to  
take his seat without losing his first love, only to have his  
second steal it away with a smirk. Ignoring his boyfriend's glare (that he somehow ALWAYS noticed even with those damn  
shades on), Kiba gulped the ecstasy known as TRUE coffee. "So.  
Who do you think'll make it?"

Soft brown liquid slip past across her evenly soft lips. Her sigh soon followed. "We've been through this already, Kiba. " Aerith was sorely tempted to throttle the  
brunette where he bounced.

Whining, he hung his head. " I know, but I'm booored!  
We've been here for almost three hours and still nothing from  
the others. What is something's happened? What if those rumors  
are true?" His eyes widened as various images raced by. "What  
if they're worse?! The guys could be strung up and raped by those heartless bastards!"

Roughly sighing, Shino could see the sick porno running  
through his beloved's head. Each guy shackled to the tables or  
hung from the ceiling in the lobby as each employee took their  
turns. One after the other... or more. Before his drool could  
defile the heavenly brew, Shino snagged the cup. "You are such  
a dork." Tidus's snicker brought Kiba's glare away from his boyfriend.

"Well, what do you think is taking them so long?" His  
snarl died at the gruff chuckle behind.

"How about we actually got the jobs and had paperwork to fill out, moron."

Twirling around, the small group greeted their  
comrades. "Hey, Seiffer. Glad to see you're still kicking." Kiba's grin vanished with the slap to the back of his head. Leon's eyes met the ceiling briefly as the three sauntered to  
their spots. "Where's the goof squad?" His loud voice prodded  
the silent blonde on his left. Taking pity on his fuming friend, Leon nodded to the bouncing brunette energizer bunny  
bounding towards them with red head in tow. At least they  
carried more of the precious treasure.

"Heyguys!You''  
farallofthemarearesonice,exceptformaybemyboss'sdirector,buthe'sa  
!Badmentalimageofthosekids!Poorkids...." Yeah. Obviously Sora's  
already been courting the Java Goddess pretty hard. Snagging  
the full cups from his hands, Leon saved them all from a death  
worse than fate. Everyone ignored the pout settling across his lips as they continued.

Blinking around, Kiba's eyes sought his partner in  
crime. "Is Demyx still in line or what?"

"Naw. The unlucky dork's been put to work already."  
Axel rescued his cup from Cloud's murderous gaze. Sipping  
gently, he leaned his chair back on two legs. "We got off  
pretty lightly. Doing the general meet-n-greet, getting our  
reading material, exchanging phone numbers... you know all that  
fun stuff."

"Fun stuff?!!! FUN STUFF???!!!!! You call being harassed by a pervert FUN STUFF????!!!" The table trembled from  
the sheer force behind Cloud's strike. Several wide eyes stared  
into his lightening stuck blue.

Leon's sigh battled Seiffer's laughter over the silence. The blonde's tense form shouted that this was far from  
over. "Cloud."

"DON'T 'CLOUD' ME!!!! You were THERE! You SAW! If you'd  
not stopped me, he'd be in orbit as we speak!" It wasn't helping that the crowd stared at the corner table. Shifting uncomfortably, the group tried to shush the seething man. "What right does that.. That.. MAN have to disrespect not only me but the other applicants as well?!" In full rant, Cloud's voice soared to levels only a few had heard before.

Unfortunately, Kiba's curiosity only fueled him  
more. "What'd he do?"

"He...HE ... GRRRRRRR!!!" Tongue tying in his rage,  
Seiffer snickered and helped the poor blond. "He drew interesting pictures about the applicants on  
their files with comments."

"It wasn't JUST the pictures or even the commentaries! It was the fact that he sat there and.-"

"Wait. Wait. You mean to tell me that this guy drew  
sexual pictures on the files and added some colorful comments.  
And that's IT?" Kiba's laughter echoed his boyfriend's  
thoughts. "What tha FUCK, dude? Jiraya does worse than that and  
you just ignore him."

Before the blonde could wack the doglover, Seiffer's  
big mouth cut in. "He's just upset that wacko actually conned  
him into a date with all his innuendos." He couldn't have planned a better waterworks show. Coffee in various quantities  
anointed the table and blond.

Chocking on her own tea, Aerith's wide eyes settled on  
her now blushing friend. "What?" She couldn't believe her  
ears. Cloud. Big, bad ass Cloud. Emo ass Cloud. ACTUALLY got a DATE! Barely able to stop herself from glomping him, she  
settled for a soft smile. It'd do him some good to finally go out. Heck the last date he'd gone on had been a complete disaster that Axel had set up with poor Zexion. The two  
couldn't walk past the other without the temperature dropping, but neither would elaborate just WHAT had happened.

Thinking back, Aerith couldn't remember the last time  
he'd had a relationship. The only one that sprang to mind was back in high school. It'd lasted only a week, but seemed to have effected him greatly. Ever since then, Cloud had been his silent emo self. No one knew what transpired that week save Aerith, and she only discovered the truth by accident on the  
fifth day.

*FLASHBACK*

"Bye, Mrs. Rogers. I'll come by on Monday to see how the operation went."

"Thank you, dear. You are so sweet."

Waving gently, Aerith slipped out the door. Her soft humming echoed down the hospital halls. It was always nice to stop by and visit the elderly. They really liked it when she  
came in. And that warm feeling always stayed with her. Entering the elevator, her smile flashed as her thoughts settled on everything that had happened to her friends that day. Leon had managed to lay Seiffer low during practice. Now  
THAT was a cash paying event. Sora, Riku, and Roxas had SOMEHOW  
organized a flock of Chokobos to stampede through the school halls. Aerith was sure the principle still hadn't figured out they'd done it, but that'd last til lunch tomorrow when Sora's big mouth got them caught. Her long ponytail bobbed as her head shook. They'd give her gray hair before school's end.

Dinging open, the elevator doors released her unto the  
crowded lower level. Her sigh was lost among the cries and shouts of the emergency room. So many people needing help. Entering this hall always renewed her dreams of becoming a doctor. Turning toward the exit, a shock of gravity defying blonde hair caught her gaze. Only two people could achieve that and given the height it could only be Cloud. Changing her path, Aerith's calls vanished in the chaos. Her dress fluttered  
against her legs frantically as she fought to catch up.

Finally, her target stopped beside the reception desk. Catching her chance, she reached her goal in a burst of speed. "Cloud? What are y-" Gasping, she quickly grabbed the suddenly falling blonde. Unfortunately, she forgot exactly HOW much heavier he was as his weight pulled them steadily to the ground. The sight of her friend's state momentarily robbed her of her voice. At least until the deep crimson freely flowing  
from a gash in his hairline and back caught her eye. Gaining  
her voice, she screamed for the orderlies' help.

Jacob easily got the young man in a room only a few  
moments later. Aerith watched helpless as doctors and nurses scurried in and out. An eternity later, or so it seemed, Dr. Foust pulled her aside."Your friend is beat up pretty bad. We've stitched the gash in his forehead and put healing salve on the others on his back. The bruises are pretty deep, but not dire. What concerns me is his concussion. I want to keep him overnight, but he refuses to let us call his mother. Is there any way you can talk some sense into him?"

"I can try, doctor, but Cloud's really stubborn at times." Starting towards the door, a gentle hand caught her shoulder.

A kind look touched his tired, worried eyes. "It may be  
difficult, but can you also ask who did this to him?"

Nodding quickly, Aerith glided through the door thinking of a attack plan. And froze. She knew the doctor had said there were marks on his back, but she wasn't prepared for this. Laying on his stomach, Cloud's tired form stretched across the stark bed showing off the angry marks. Slice after slice decorated every millimeter... none was left untouched. True they were not deep, but with so many it was a wonder he hadn't bled to death.

"It's rude to stare you know." The exhaustedly quiet voice woke her from the horror. His eyes were still closed, but  
his head turned slightly. Mumbling an apology, she barely got her feet working enough to reach the chair. For the longest time, only their breathing held the silence at bay. "You want to know how and why don't you?"

Startled, Aerith's eyes jerked to his own. "H...how?"

Chuckling, Cloud turned to his side, biting back the wince of pain. "I've known you since we were three. Every time there's something on your mind, but are afraid to ask, you start twisting your rings and biting your lower lip. And since you're refusing to look at me, it stands to reason that I'm the cause. So the logical questions would be 'how', 'who', and 'why'. Not necessarily in that order."

Slowly, her own smile peeked. "Alright, Mr.  
Smartypants. Do you have the answers?"

Smirking, his eyebrow rose. "I have several answers. Doesn't mean they match the questions."

Growling playfully, she gently swatted his arm. "Jerk. Just answer the 'how', 'why', and 'who'."

The shift of emotion was swift. Closing his eyes, Cloud  
turned away back to his stomach. His voice barely drifted to her. "Those are not available at this time."

Her eyes narrowed. She was not one to get upset easily, but her friend... no her BEST friend was lying hurt not three feet from her and refused to tell her why. Standing, Aerith stormed those two and a half feet over to the bed and slapped  
his back. HARD. She ignored the painful screech as she hissed  
in his ear. "Don't give me that crap, Cloud. Spill it or you'll  
NOT like the results."

Swallowing, Cloud withered. It was best to fold when  
THAT look crossed her face. At first his dry mouth only opened  
until the increased flashing of narrowed eyes loosened it up. "Kisame. " The name rushed past his lips. Oh man, he was going to die.

Confusion wrinkled her brow. "Kisame? Was he the one  
that did this?" Her anger flared.

Ah, hell. He was going to die and not peacefully. "Y...yes."

"Whhhyyy?" Freezing the room with that word, Aerith's  
voice crept forth from clenched teeth.

"I... really.. don't know. It started innocently  
enough. Kissing, petting, you know. Things usually done with  
boyfriends." Lost in his thoughts, he missed the creeping  
crimson on her face. "Next thing I know, I'm handcuffed to a  
bed being whipped. After he finally let me up, I called him a  
freak and to leave. I didn't see the marble bookend coming  
until it hit. Before I blacked out, he was standing over me  
saying something 'No bitch of mine calls me a freak.' I don't  
remember anything after that til I awoke on the floor in pain. I managed to clean the mess up before Sora and Roxas got  
back from the movies, got myself here, and you know the rest." His voice hardened as his tale continued. Aerith's tears flowed freely as her friend changed before her eyes. Gone was the happy, loveable Cloud she knew and in his place  
remained the torn and almost broken man. No.. Not broken. He  
was still there, only hidden behind the walls crafted to keep  
his wounds from being reopened.. But also from ever healing.

*end flashback*

And she'd been right too. He needed someone to help  
bring those walls down. Lord and Lady knew SHE hadn't been able  
to, but maybe this 'pervert' could.

Sighing, she shoved those thoughts away. They couldn't  
help now. Especially since she was vowed to silence on the  
subject of Kisame by not only Cloud, but Demyx as well. Her shudder went unnoticed as everyone focused on the poor blonde yelling to high heavens. She'd known since Demyx first started  
dating the sharkman what was happening. But, like his cousin,  
he swore her to secrecy. Unlike Cloud, he stayed with the  
lout. Her pleas and disapproving looks were brushed off as the poor boy went back for more. If he wasn't careful, he'd be found dead one of these nights.

Her tresses swayed with her shaking head. She couldn't  
fathom why he stayed. As close as she could figure, he must  
think no one else would want him. Which was hogwash if you asked her. Demyx was so nice, energetic, and sweet. Who  
WOULDN'T love him? But, knowing his parents, she had a clue  
where that poisoned idea came from.

Payne and Pein had always tried controlling their 'free-  
born' son. Dissuading him from music (his very LIFE) and his 'lifestyle' as they put it. Heck, they went so far as to  
force him to get that blasted corporate law degree. Not to  
mention dating those idiotic bimbos his mother called 'girls'.  
But in the end, his Aunt Yuffie stepped in and took the boy  
away. Seeing him flourish under the love and freedom of the  
Strife household, Aerith was certain he'd grow into a real person instead of the puppet his parents wanted. Yet here he was, letting their brainwashing color his relationships.

Sipping her tea, she could only hope he'd learn his  
lesson before it was too late. Because if anyone deserved happiness it was Cloud and Demyx.

"Will you two SHUT UP already?!" A quick silence  
settled over the table as pristine pink locks took a seat.  
Glowering at the group, Marluxia took out his notes. "Now that  
we're civil again, let's get this report out of the way." His  
glance studied each member taking note of a certain missing  
blonde, a pissed blonde, and a now sporting black-eye blonde.  
Deciding on the safest route, he sighed. "Where's Demyx? He  
didn't run over to Sun Coast again did he?"

"Nope." Axel snickered into his third cup. "He's been  
put to work already."

"Good. So I assume he's made it in. Who else?"

"OH!!!!"

Marluxia sighed. His fingers found the bridge of his  
nose. Closing his eyes in frustration or just asking what he'd  
ever done to deserve this, his voice wavered. "Sora."

Happily bouncing, the caffeine overdose squealed. "Me  
and Axel have been accepted with Demyx to the top levels as  
their assistants. Cloud's landed the H.R. Director's assistant  
position." Ignoring Cloud's growl and Seiffer's snicker at  
the 'position' of choice, he continued counting down on his  
fingers. "Leon and Seiffer got the security positions. Kiba,  
Shino, Tidus, and Aerith got kicked out on their cans. Oohhhh  
and Axel's got a hot date tomorrow."

Axel's grin widened at the groups rolling eyes. "And  
no, he doesn't mean with my lighter. I've asked Kyuubi's head  
director's assistant to join us out at Valentine's. I figured it'd be an easy way to get information without being obvious."

Sora's smile grew. "YEAH! Haku's GREAT! He's so  
talkative and sweet, but quiet too. And he's got the coolest  
hair! You'll all love him. Maybe after all this is over we can  
convince him to come work for us!"

Chuckling, Marluxia put his notebook away. "Perhaps,  
Sora. It seems everything's going as planned. Keep it up." His  
glare settled on Seiffer's snicker. "And DON'T let them catch  
on. I don't need to remind you of the importance of this mission. Keep it professional. We don't need any broken hearts." Gaining sober nods, he left as quickly as he came.

"SO. I guess we're going to Valentine's tomorrow night." Seiffer chuckled into his lover's ear. Which switched everyone onto tomorrow's plans.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes, I am aware I've left our poor SIK employees at Big O without an update, but that will be remedied with the next chapter. I am also sorry it is taking so long to get these chapters typed and placed. But thanks to everyone reading. Now back to the story.

***

It was like watching a rather grisly auto wreck. He knew he should look away, but his eyes refused to cooperate. His mouth watered just catching a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. The bending, swaying form would be his death.. And the blonde was completely oblivious to the ravenous raven's gaze as he danced between the file cabinet and the desk. It hadn't taken him long to figure out Naruto's system and set to work.

Hell. If anything, he had to admit that Demyx was more  
efficient than Naruto ever was. Looking back at the planner,his eyebrow rose. he'd only been here for four hours and already reworked his schedule not to mention reducing Itachi's paperwork on his desk by half. Demyx was an amazing assistant. 'There is only one problem.' He thought as his eyes slowly drifted to the writhing form again. He was too distracting a tidbit. Maybe Kisame was right. Maybe he was overdue a little fun.

Settling on the blonde as he leaned against his desk facing the two way wall, Itachi drank in the sight. His new assistant was pleasantly talking to the person on the phone; breath taking smile in place. Itachi's groan slipped past his lips as DEmyx leaned across the desk to reach for a pen.

Turning, DEmyx sat lightly upon the hard surface; legs spread slightly as he wrote the message. "Yes. Yes, sir. I have the message and I will make certain Mr. Uchiha receives it immediately. Thank you. Have a nice day, sir." Twisting his upper body once more, Demyx replaced the receiver. His sigh settled softly in the silent room. Turning to get up and deliver the message to his new boss, Demyx's heart nearly exploded as he met the cold gaze. His hand grasped his chest before a breathy, "Mr. Uchiha! You startled me. I was just... goi...ummm.... wh...what are you doing?"

Those sparkling emeralds widened even more as the dark haired god stepped between his still spread legs. Reaching forward, a soft , pale hand gracefully caressed his cheek. Closing his eyes, the soft contented sigh ruffled those soft raven locks as the descended. Barely a whisper of movement alerted the poor blond as his mouth was devoured suddenly. The nibbling on his lower lip was the only askance he needed as his mouth opened to allow his aggressor in.

It was a heated tongue tag that they played for minuets... or was it hours...before their lungs reminded them that air was needed. But it seemed the raven needed other things just as much. Reclaiming the mouth again, Itachi's hands  
slowly circled the strong legs around him. The moan gifted to him was more delicious then his beloved dango. But that was not now. Now, all he needed was the treat before him. Moving slightly, the blond broke the kiss gently and started nibbling along the strong neck. Itachi had to bite back his own moan. One quick bite jerked the Uchiha's eyes open. When had he closed them?

The sight before him was enough to make him come alone. All that lithe, lean, strong, naked flesh sitting before him. Licking the neck in apology, Demyx slowly nibbled his way up to the delectable ear. He took a lobe gently between his teeth. Suckling a bit as a newborn kitten, Demyx purred gently. "Get on with it, Itachi."

Crimson eyes swirled quickly. Without even asking what the blond meant, Itachi acted. Ramming in to the hilt, his lips sought to drink in the glorious scream of his partner. Like all Uchiha his patience was large, but waiting for the tasty blonde beneath him to adjust was almost more than he could bare. Finally as he though his iron will would break, Demyx started grinding into him. Taking the silent and none too silent cues to move, Itachi began the slow pace. Barely caressing the nerves lodged within, he teased the blonde into a whimpering mass.

"Itachi! PLEASE!!!!" Those gorgeous hips rocked up to meet him. Clenching around him, the tight cavern drained the last of his will. Growling fiercely, he pounded the boy mercilessly with his cries of pleasure spurring him on. "Itachi, I... I'm going..."

It was soo close now. Grabbing the neglected length, Itachi stroked the blond in time to his ungodly pace. "That's it, baby. Come for me."

Sitting up, wide eyed, Demyx opened his mouth in a scream that everyone in the building could here. "ITACHI-"

"-iha. Are you there?" The crackling of the intercom didn't disrupt the music of his voice.

Dark crimson clouded in agony as his head landed upon his planner with a thunk. A dream. That was all it had been. Fighting a groan, his hand pressed the button to answer the angel's call. "Yes, Demyx?" His own muffled voice answered within the pages.

"There is a Mr. Hyuuga on line one for you. Also I have several documents that require signatures from Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Jenova before faxing them to the contractors. Shall I  
deliver them?"

Sighing to regain himself, he straightened. "Yes. Once they have signed them ask them to join me here. Tell them the conference call we've been expecting has arrived."

"Yes, sir. Shall I reschedule your meeting with development?"

"Hn." Quick thinking on Demyx's part. He'd forgotten about that one. Pondering for a moment, he had the perfect solution. "No. That will not be necessary. You will go in my stead; just take appropriate notes and instruct them I shall get back to them with a reply." This way Demyx would be out of the way for the conference and he didn't have to rush to the meeting. Two birds with one stone indeed.

"Um. Of course, Mr. Uchiha. I will leave immediately." Tightening even more, Itachi's pants strained to hold his already throbbing member. Demyx's wide green eyes was almost his end. After watching the blonde grab the required instruments, Itachi forced himself to calm down. Kisame in a thong...Kisame in a bikini... Kisame in drag..... Round and round the thoughts swirled in an ever nauseating mantra to shrivel even the hardest man quickly. After only a few moment, Itachi picked up the receiver.

"Mr. Hyuuga? Do you have a report?" A few moments passed before the equally neutral Neji answered.

"Yes, sir. Sorry about that I was getting rid of a  
distraction."

"Very well. We will wait for the others to arrive. Is this a secure line and location?" Itachi's eyebrow rose as sounds of a scuffle and muffled curses drifted over the line.

"It is now, sir. I just had to convince Naruto to return to work."

"Ah. I see." Movement out of the corner of his eye  
caught his attention. Flowing red and silver passed quickly  
through the door. "It seems Kyuubi and Sephiroth have arrived. I will place you on speaker. " Pressing the button, he leaned back in his chair. "Proceed, Neji."

"Thank you. We have all been entered into employment  
with The Big O in various levels. Naruto has been accepted as the vice president's personal assistant. He says that nothing is abnormal except that his new boss and I quote: 'has a stick up his ass like Teme, but a bizarre sense of humor.' He did overhear a little bit of a conversation about an outside project they have entered into with a small company. He was unable to hear the details, but did hear mention of the name  
Marly."

"Hn. Interesting. It may be nothing, but tell everyone to keep their ears open."

"Understood. Sai is the assistant to one of the directors and has nothing to report. I was placed on security and have , so far, found nothing strange. Menma and the others, as well, have nothing to report."

Thinking, he leaned forward. Perhaps they were wasting their time? No. Better safe than sorry. "Thank you, Neji.  
Report back if anything new develops."

"Yes, sir."

A click then silence greeted the three. Turning to the view outside, Itachi rose from his seat. "What do you make of this?"

He could hear the thoughtful frown in his silver  
partner's voice. "Interesting. I've heard the name Marly before, but am unable to think where."

"I know. For some reason that aspect nags at me. I  
mean... WHY, with the merge so close, would they start an  
outside project with a small company? It doesn't make sense."  
Kyuubi worried his lower lip in thought.

"It maybe nothing more than a simple catered event, but I agree. It seems ...fishy to me."

"Did someone mention me?" The door closed softly behind the shark man as he entered.

Sighing, Itachi started feeling the headache begin again. "Kisame, how many times do I have to tell you not to  
enter when the entrance light is on?"

"Well, it WOULD help if said light was on in the first place." He snickered as Itachi's gaze settled on him through his fingers massaging his forehead.

"What?"

"You forgot to flip the switch, dumbass. Just be  
thankful it was me and not one of the newbies." Flipping a  
closed envelop onto the irritated raven's desk, he moved to  
lean against the wall. "So what's got everyone so thoughtful all of a sudden?"

"Neji just called with a report."

"So what did the little hair whore have to say?"

Nothing so far. The only thing was a little bit of conversation Naruto managed to pick up about an outside project with a small company."

Frowning, Kisame's eyes met Itachi's. "Did he catch a  
name?"

"Not of the company, no. But he caught an employee's name. Marly."

His frown deepened. The name Marly could be hundreds of people, but for some reason a certain blonde boyfriend flashed to mind. Filing the thought away, he shook his head. "If that numbskull of a brother can get a better name, I may be able to track down the rest."

Nodding, Itachi moved back to his seat. "Very well." He watched as the others started to leave before speaking again. "By the way, shall we all gather tomorrow night?"

Freezing, three pairs of eyes settled on him. Even  
Sephiroth was startled. It took a few moments before Kyuubi found his voice. "You mean you REALLY want to go out? YOU?"

Itachi's cool remained as he once more started back on the paperwork. "Yes. I have given Kisame's words this  
morning some thought and I believe he is correct. I have been working too hard and am overdue a little relaxation."

If Kyuubi didn't know better, he'd think the world was  
ending. Sephiroth, on the other hand, attributed his newfound  
interest to the newest blonde addiction.

"Well SURE! It's been a while since we've ALL gone out. And I know just the place. It's called Valentines and believe me you'll have fun."

Snorting, one raven brow rose slightly."Valentines? Sounds like we should wear dresses or something."

"Don't let Vincent, the owner, hear you say that. He's  
got a reputation." The evil chuckle slithered down their  
spines.

"Wait. Wait. You don't happen to mean Vincent Valentine do you? As in the most feared berserker in Hunter Corps? HELL NO! I'd never mention anything like that!" Sephiroth barely escaped a whipping as Kyuubi's red tresses whirled around his desperately shaking head. Everyone missed Sephiroth's muttered "He's not all THAT great."

Itachi's sigh, as well, went unnoticed. "That sounds  
fine. We will meet there at"

"Nine."

"Nine?" Blinking his cool onyx eyes settled on his  
enthused friend.

"Yeah, nine. It's the best time. You can catch the live  
musicians on stage and the dance floor's already packed with CHOICE specimens. Any later and the best ones are taken." Sharp teeth clicked in anticipation. If he was lucky, not only would he get some action tomorrow night, but maybe a certain blonde singer would be there for him to torment. A little more salt in Demyx's wounds would be perfect  
entertainment.

Not aware of Kisame's ulterior motive, Itachi nodded slightly. "Agreed. Nine it is then."

"GREAT!"Trust the energetic Uzumaki to bound right in. "I can't wait! It'll be like old times!" Grabbing his lover's hand, he strolled quickly past the door. "We've got some 'work' to get back to so if there isn't anything else?"

Itachi shook his head as he picked up the envelop. The other took their leave, or so he thought. "By the way, Itachi. I was hoping to meet your new assistant. Did you get tired of  
him already?"

Something about his friend's predatory grin warned him against saying too much. "Actually, no. I sent him to the Development meeting in my stead. He's actually very efficient." His own smirk crept forth. "In fact, I may let him keep the job."

"And what about Naruto?" Kisame's laughter exploded at his serpentine smirk and cocked brow. Shaking his head, Kisame nodded to wards the envelop. "You're not the only one. Kakashi's actually asked me to permenantely add his new assistant. Hell, he just smiled when I told him of the background check process. Saying 'Take your time. I'm sure I  
can keep him satisfied until then.' and poofed off as usual. I swear that guy needs a lay more than you." Turning around, he missed the Uchiha death glare baring down on his back. "Anyway. Take a look over those documents and send them back down to me  
when you're done."

"Hn." Was the only answer dignified the shark as he  
left, but it was enough. Opening the envelop, he started reading over the information gathered so far on the newest SIK employees.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: I know I've been gone for a LONG while, but I have not given up yet on this little baby. I have this and it's sequel completed on paper nad just have not had the time to type it up. Well that time has slowly been coming. So now I'm back and shall continue. There will be some changes to the way this will be written, however. I am going to be placing the other couples that will be getting together into their own offshoot stories. That will leave this one for mainly Itachi/Demyx and Riku/Naruto. So look forward to the UKE Files, the SIK Reports, and the Oto Cases. Anyway. On with the story! ***

(same time as the UKE interviews)

"NO! I refuse! There is no way in HELL you can make me!"

The long suffering sigh flittered from one set of lips to another in the small group. Everyone was in agreement with the lounging Nara's "Toublesome" as the silence was destroyed again.

"Why am I the one that has to do it?!"  
"Because, you are best suited for the job."  
"Like hell. How about Sai or even you? Why do I get stuck with it?!"

If Neji was anyone else, the blonde before him would have long since passed through the hereafter. As it was, even the great Hyuuga's legendary patience was ticking away. "Because the Vice President's supposed to be as picky as Itachi when it comes to his assistants. And since you've dealt with Itachi so long, YOU and only YOU have the experience and ability to gain the job."

Sky blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully as his word's sank in. Naruto tried to see through the praise, but only saw the truth. Whining, the golden locks drooped. More to himself than anyone else, his voice drifted none to softly. "But why do I ALWAYS have to get the assholes?"

"Because you can actually handle them. After all, you're dickless so you're not much of a threat."

Again the collective sigh threatened to suck all air from the room as lightening flashed across the once clear blue sky. Stepping quickly between Naruto nd the smirking target, Neji glared. No, he was not saving the idiot Sai; he was saving the jacket he'd loaned him. "Enough. We do not have time for this. The interviews are in ten minutes." Pale eyes settled on each person in turn. "I do not have to remind you of WHY we are here. Correct?" Soft mutters drifted to him until only the combatants' had yet to answer. "Correct?" he growled.

Neji's glare didn't bother the other brunette a bit. "Of course." Sai's innocent grin remained on his lips, but the evil glint remained in his eyes. He knew better than to goad the blonde with the Hyuuga in charge.

Turning once more to the fuming blonde, his eyebrow cocked gracefully. Moment ticked by until a grumbling sigh finally accepted defeat. "Fine. Whatever." Naruto mumbled as he moved further away from the group and closer to the portal of Hell. Otherwise known as Human Resourses. Sterile white walls with small black chairs greeted him. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought he was in a hospital waiting room. Looking around, a large white desk with black marble top sat in the middle of the large room but no one seemed to be manning it.

The shuffling behind him brought him back from the sparing a glance back, Naruto continued forward. Once infront of the desk, he had to stand on his tip toes and still could not see over the top. He'd have thought they were alone, if not for the soft shuffling sound from behind the desk. Taking a breath, Naruto did what was natural... be loud. "HELLO?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on a sec." A hard feminine voice answered. But Naruto didn't have time to question. "A-HA! Read'em and weep, big boy! Full house with Kings high!"

A chuckling baratone cut the victory crow short. "So sorry, Larxyene. You lose again. Four Aces."

"WHAT???!!!!" Every SIK male jumped into defense at the predatory screech. "You cheating little..."

"Now, now. There is no need for such language or insults. You lost fair and square." Standing, a laughing dirt blonde came into view. He placed a deck of cards lightly on the desk and turned to the blonde woman rising behind him.

Unfortuantely the air crackled with her anger. If Naruto didn't know better, she was as mean nad deadly as a preying mantis. And the antena like bangs didn't help the imagry much. "I still so you cheated! Come on let's get another hand going so I can beat your butt!"

As much as the prospect of a rematch delights me, I have work attend to." Waving his hand, Luxord finally brought his fuming companion's attention to their silent audience.

Glaring at the twerps that interupted her fun, Laryxene's lips pulled into a sneer. "What do you want?" The group was used to dealing with homacidal glares, but this psycopathic glance danced quickly across their spines. The thought of Sephiroth learnign a thing or two from her played in their minds.

"I believe they are the new employee canidates we've been waiting for." Smiling calmly, he disappeared behind the desk again only to return promptly to hand out folders to each. Everyone looked quickly over the materials given as he took out a pen and paper. "Now. I'm sure you are all ready. We have you seperated into groups. One shall come with me while Laryxene will lead the other. Are there any questions so far?"

Gulping, every eye shifted to the now maniacly grinning woman with the same question they could not ask. Mainly who was going to pay for the other group's funeral. "All right then. Will Naruto, Menma, and Sai come with me? Shikamaru will remain here until I return and the rest will follow Laryxene." With a simple toublesome, the groups set out.

*****  
(a little later with Naruto)

"Wow. Just... WOW!" Naruto's mind tried to process the varietable entertainment HEAVEN he's stumbled upon. Literally! Rubbing the bump on his head courtesy of his own two feet, he strolled towards the suspended plasma TV and hidden game consules in the coffee table. WHoever his new boss was REALLY had good taste in electronics. Taking in the game and video library in the hidden shelves, Naruto could have orgasmed right there. Oh yes. His new boss definitely knew fine entertainment when he saw it.

Before he could bow to pray to the gaming shrine before him, a chuckle intruded. Whirling around, Naruto's two feet decided at that moment to dance once more and he went down in another heap. This time earning a full velvety laugh. BUt he quickly shook it off and the hand held to help him up. Frowning, he glared at the young man before him but that didn't stop him from taking in the view. The man could not be much older than Naruto and his silver hair spiked gracefully down his back and over those slightly broad shoulders. A slight dampness at the corner of his mouth was his only warning of t impending drool.

Riku watched in silent amusement as the adorable blonde blushed and hastely turned away to wipe his drool. Normally, that alone would have pushed him to throw the boy out but he could only find it endearing. Deciding to let the blonde think he'd missed the actions, Riku strolled by the coffeetable and hit the hidden button to once more draw his haven back into the darkness. "So. You must be Naruto." He gracefully took his seat behind the desk.

It didn't take him long to get his mind back on track. "Yes, sir. I'm Naruto Uzumaki; it's a pleasure to meet you. " Naruto quickly moved forward and took the indicated chair as Riku glanced down at the papers on his desk.

Unnoticed by the blonde, he wasn't actually reading it. Taking in how those slacks hug strategic areas on his legs, Riku couldn't believe this delicacy of male species was an assistant. But the resume and glowing reports from his past employer more than demonstrated his abilities. He needed an assistant and Naruto was one of the best he'd seen in a long time. Making up his mind, Riku nodded to the blonde fox. "After considering your resume and experiences, I believe that you would be the best choice for the position as my assistant." Both parties had to mentally beat that innuendo from their minds. "You already have the packet and have gone over the required paperwork, correct?" At Naruto's nod, he continued. "Good. I have already gotten everything ready for you at your desk outside as well as the planners for your parusal. Feel free to make changes if needed, but alert me as soon as they are finalized so my own planners can be chnaged as well. Your security information and temporary passwords are in this folder. Do not lose them. Are there any questions?"

He accepted the folder gently from his new boss. "No Mr Ansem."

Laughing, Riku shook his head. "Riku, please." Naruto's smile lit up the room and Riku's breath stuttered in his chest. Coughing gently, he looked back at his desk. "You had better get started organizign your desk. This promises to be a busy first day." NOdding, Naruto hurried out not noticing the appraising smirk as Riku watched his ass until it was out of the door. 'Ah yes,' he thought. 'I should have done this a longe time ago if I knew I was going to get him.'

*time skip*

All in all, this was a fairly easy gig so far. Riku was nothing like the cold and silent Itachi. True, he could be silent at times, but he had a sense of humor the elder Uchiha could never seem to find. Naruto was enjoying this. Even his filing system didn't seem to throw off the silver beauty. Maybe he could convince Kyu to let him stay here. Shaking his head, Naruto answered the internal call.

"Naruto? I need you to run down to Zexion's office and pick up the newest research reports, please."

Hmm. Glancing at the clock, he nodded. It was almost time to meet up with Neji to give his initial report. "Of course, Riku. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. That will be all for now."

Naruto listened to the little click of the line before sighing and heading down a floor to Zexion's office. The walk and elevator ride actually took longer than he expected, but soon he reached the quiet Research Director's office. Knocking, Naruto was startled to hear his friend Menma call out entrance. He opened the door and strolled into the room. True it was smaller than Riku's and his offices but still was very tastefully done. "Hey, Men. Riku wanted me to pickup some reports from you guys."

Rolling his lovely eyes, Menma sighed as he handed them over. "You really shouldn't call Mr. Ansem by his first name. It's very disrespectful."

"He told me to call him that. And you know whatever the boss wants the boss gets. Within reason that is." Mischief oozed from his grin. Ignoring his friend's sigh, Naruto jerked his head to the office door behind him. "Is he in or can you talk?"

He didn't have to guess what Naruto meant by that. "I'm surprised that you didn't run into him. He's gone out for a few moments to speak to Mr. Ansem and some of the others. "

"Ah. Cool. So what should I pass on to Neji?"

"I have already told him. BUt he seemed rather upset that you were running behind." He resisted the urge to add the again to that.

"Yeah. yeah. I'm heading over there as soon as I drop these off to Riku. No need to get your panties all twisted." Waving him off, Naruto headed back to the elevator to his own floor. Naruto's thoughts swam about what he was goign to tell Neji. Nothing was sticking out so far, but then again this was only the first day on the job. Finally settling on his words, the elevator door opened and allowed Naruto's path to continue once more to his office. When he enetered, the door to Riku's office was slightly open and he couldn't help but overhear the voices as he went to knock.

"How's Marly handling everything?"  
"He says the job is going fine and that everything will be in place soon. We shouldn't have anything to worry about."  
"Good. We can't have anything go amiss with this. It is just too important."  
"I understand. Marly will not allow anything to go astray from the plan."

Footsteps were slowly approaching the door. Naruto quickly raised a hand to knock just as Zexion started to open the door. He didn't have to feign the surprise on his face at the actions. Smiling sheepishly, he held out the reports to Riku. "Sorry for the wait. I just got back with the reports. I was going to get a coffee; is there anything else I can get for you, Riku? "

Shaking his head, Riku accepted the reports after glancing at the frowning Zexion. "No. This will be fine Naruto." Zexion's eyes followed the blonde out. "Do you think he heard?"

"Yes." was the blunette's answer as he also started for the door. "However, I doubt what he heard would do him much good on it's own. IF he is actively searchign for something. IF he is innocent enough then we have nothing to fear." The door softly closed on anything else he may have said.

Sighing, Riku returned to his desk. Yes. IF the blonde was innocent or IF he was not still had to be established. He only hoped it would not be the latter.


End file.
